heyarnoldfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:2008-10-25. MSN groups to close in Feb 09, by number one inuyasha fan
number_one_inuyasha_fan, 10/25/2008 5:56 AM :I was wondering what your thoughts on this were, and if the community would move to other places. ---- mxnhpfreak, 10/25/2008 5:41 PM :Gee, number_one_inuyasha_fan. You beat me to it... I was gonna post something bearing the title: Multiply?! WTF!? Steve, to be honest, in this stage of my life I have a huge amount of pending business to attend, but HA! is something I could still squeeze into my schedule. Point is: I dunno if this would be a solution, but I'd be more than willing to help you move the boards. I need to figure out how to do it, but I'm sure it won't be too much trouble... either way, I'm a student of informatics in uni, so I guess it can't get waaay too hard for me =) I don't want to see the fandom die... and I specially don't want to see AR being shut down... =( So anyway... you can count on me. You can email me or add me to msn: sudden.halt@gmail.com I'll be on today 'till around 15:30 or 16 hrs (UTC-6), I check my email everyday (on sundays sometimes I don't) and I'm online almost everyday from 11 to 14 hrs and from 16 to 19 hrs. Let's move AR and bring it back to life! Sincerely, Claudia (aka clesmalo or mxnhpfreak) ---- nicky63220, 10/25/2008 6:33 PM :I have tried migrating my own group to Multiply. It should move all your pictures except for the ones embedded in html. It will send a message to all the members of your group an email to rejoin. I hope you try it and that it will work. We can keep arnols room up and running. ---- GräfinZahl, 10/25/2008 6:42 PM :I just moved my dead old HA! Group to Multiply to test what it would look like. It's even simpler than I though. You only need to create a user account and enter a name for your Group. They then automatically move your Group to Multiply which in my case took about 15 minutes. They copy all the message board entries as well as all the pages and graphics. The only little problem is that they file threads AND pages under "Blog" so it's all a bit mixed up. However, they automatically assign tags to every page and thread so you can sort them by "custom page", "general" and "messageboard". Feel free to compare my sites to see the differences for yourself. My old Group: http://groups.msn.com/rettetheyarnold/home.msnw My new Group: http://rettetheyarnold.multiply.com/ I think it could have been a lot worse. I always feared that MSN would close all the Groups without offering a way to save or move everything. So this isn't that bad actually. ---- GräfinZahl, 10/25/2008 6:44 PM :Oh, one more thing: Once your Group has been moved they automatically send out invitations to the members of your old Group to join the new one. ---- GräfinZahl, 10/25/2008 6:45 PM :Ah, I missed nicky63220's post there. <(^_^') ---- number_one_inuyasha_fan, 10/25/2008 6:47 PM :While I do enjoy the site, I enjoy the community more. I say just move to a better forum service and be done with it. ipbfree or something. ---- That_Don_Guy, 10/26/2008 2:17 AM :Why not just move to, say, Yahoo Groups? Isn't it still accepting new groups? -- Don ---- Ruth, 10/26/2008 3:47 AM :I don't know if I'd move to Yahoo unless a few people are going to mod the board around the clock because Yahoo Groups suffers tremendously from spam posts. Which is why a lot of people abandoned them. ---- unluckystunt, 10/26/2008 6:06 AM :Sounds like the easiest way to go would be to transfer everything to Multiply. It's actually pretty cool that MSN Groups is offering to move everything instead of just shutting down and deleting it all. I've had to move message boards and websites a few times, and always had to start over from scratch. It was a pain, to say the least, but most fans always followed and kept the community alive. Kim ---- markm87, 10/26/2008 4:13 PM :Backup First Some Files and Articles to Multiply or Another Host BTW is MSN Groups is Closed and Why? That's Called More Useless Closing Everyday Oh Jeez ---- TaySamo, 10/26/2008 7:33 PM :Is this whole 'groups closing' thing official? ---- GräfinZahl, 10/26/2008 7:50 PM :> Is this whole 'groups closing' thing official? Yup! -> http://www.washingtonpost.com/wp-dyn/content/article/2008/10/15/AR2008101503025.html ---- number_one_inuyasha_fan, 10/27/2008 2:06 AM :Saw a Multiply site, doesn't look so bad. Maybe we should move there after all? ---- marcosbnpinto, 10/29/2008 5:48 PM :Well... I already had an account there, and I just joined one( GraffinZahl´s )HA! Groups... ---- Cool, 11/8/2008 2:00 AM :I've barley had anytime to sit down and really think about this. I could never bring myself to fully delete this site off the face of the earth, and yet I know it will never be the same when it moves. It will forever be, in my eyes, a shadow of its once great, former self. You members may not see it, but from the guy who created this place and was with it from day one back in August of 2002, this huge move is a change that's bascially gonna kill this hobby of mine, for good. In my eyes - it will never be the same. I've put up with so much shit from MSN since I hosted this site, and this is the final straw. That said, I will move the website, at the end of January. Which means the few regulars that still visit here will have to sign up again for the new group. I know alot of people liked the social aspect of the site, but really I liked the website part of it more as how it stood out over alot of other crappy MSN Groups. That, and this site held alot of important Craig Bartlett/Hey Arnold! information. I will be moving my Sonic Underground website in two weeks as a "test" to see how it goes. I hope it goes well, because if its awful...well, is it really worth seeing this once great place tattered and torn on Mutiply? Its like a badly beaten person in pain on life support, and you'd rather pull the plug so they don't go through anymore pain. I have two things to ask everyone. Please spread the word of the closing. Arnold's Room was one of the last current sites for the fandom, and I want everyone to get a good look at it before it goes away forever. Secondly, it would give me great satisfaction if you fanartists out there could draw me some pic resembeling this closure, with Arnold or whatever other characters you'd like to throw in. (Idea - perhaps Arnold packing up his things in his room, alot of empty shelves, etc) And please, be as on-model as you can to the characters themselves. If there is more than one submission, I will post them. I just want to "close" fittingly, and know the labour of (love) the past six years here wasn't lost, or a waste of time. Well, I know it wasn't, but I just want people to remember, that's all. -Stephen